Averse
by chafouinbidule
Summary: Ca a du bon la pluie parfois... Newtmas


Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfic publiée. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'y mette, après deux ans à en lire...

J'espère que ca vous plaira!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (zut...)

* * *

Octobre. La pluie tombe dru sur la ville. Il fait gris et le vent fait voler les feuilles mortes entre les pneus des voitures, sous les talons des passants et dans la figure de Newt.

-Oh putain fait chier !

Le jeune blond s'exclame, gesticule et jure de façon fort peu orthodoxe.

Un autre garçon à la tignasse d'ébène le fixe avec un petit air condescendant.

-Et toi Tommy arête de te foutre de moi tu serais gentil !

-Moi ? Me foutre de toi ? nenni, répond le susnommé Tommy.

Comment je pourrais me fiche de quelqu'un d'aussi mignon songe Thomas en contemplant son ami vouer un combat sans merci à une innocente feuille de platane.

-Cause toujours… Bon on y va ? Si on reste planté là on arrivera jamais.

Thomas s'arrache à la contemplation des mèches blondes qui chatouillent le nez de l'autre.

Nous sommes aux alentours de 18 heures et les deux garçons rentrent chez Newt après l'entrainement d'athlétisme de Thomas. Ils traversent la ville grise et détrempée, slaloment entre les parapluies, et se battent avec les feuilles mortes. Un tournant à droite, rue Carterie, un à gauche, un petit pont en pierre, ils longent une avenue, puis enfin, ils arrivent dans une petite rue. Newt sort ses clef, fais jouer la serrure, et ils peuvent enfin se mettre à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle et des feuilles meurtrières.

-Preums à la douche ! s'exclame Thomas et il s'élance dans les escaliers qu'il gravit quatre à quatre.

-C'est moi qui ai les clefs tocard… lui rappelle Newt, l'air goguenard, tenant toujours la porte ouverte.

Thomas coupé dans son élan s'arrête soudain, il se retourne et ne peux qu'attendre que Newt referme la porte à clef, essuie contentieusement ses chaussures sur le paillasson et finisse de grimper l'escalier en claudiquant. Chose que le blond prend un malin plaisir à faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Le traitre ! Tout le monde sait que Thomas ne peut pas survivre sans prendre de douche après avoir couru, même Newt qu'il ne connaît que depuis un mois.

-Grouille ! Je me les pelles ! et je pue la transpi !

Et bon sang ! c'est que le brun commence à sérieusement se les cailler. Il n'a peut-etre pas encore pris de douche mais on pourrait remplir une baignoire rien qu'n essorant ses vêtements. Newt arrive enfin à la dernière marche et Thomas ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le t-shirt plutôt trempé de son ami. Grands dieux ! Comment est-ce possible que quelque chose lui fasse autant d'effet. Thomas essaye de se ressaisir mais c'est d'autant plus difficile que le blond semble avoir remarqué les égards de regard du brun, et que le coin de sa bouche se retrousse légèrement en un sourire entendu. L'athlète rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Depuis qu'il a rencontré le blondinet il devient de plus en plus bizarre. D'abord il pense sans arrêt à lui, à sa gentillesse, à ses remarques sarcastiques et à son accent british complètement craquant. Il y pense vraiment tout le temps : quand il mage ses céréales, quand il court ou quand il prend sa douche…

-Bah Tommy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'a l'air tout frissonnant. Oh mon pauvre mais tu m'a l'air d'avoir froid, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'entre pas prendre une bonne douche chaude ? dit Newt d'un air faussement désolé, coupant court aux pensée de Thomas.

Ils entrent enfin dans l'appartement et Thomas file dans la salle de bain tant pour se débarrasser de sa sueur que pour retrouver se esprits. Il commence à se déshabiller, retire son sweat, son t-shirt. Ce faisant il ne peut arrêter de repenser au regard de son ami. Grillé Thomas, t'es complètement grillé Il a compris que tu t'avais un faible pour lui. Parce-que oui c'est ça, tu le kiffe ! Putain mec t'es gay !

Ca Thomas ne l'avait pas vu venir. De la même façon qu'il n'avait pas vu émerger ses sentiments pour le blondinet. Ce même blondinet qui fait irruption dans la pièce, une serviette éponge à la main.

-Je me suis dit que t'aurais besoin d'une… ah… euh…ouai… j'aurais peut-être du frapper avant…

Ah ça oui ! pense Thomas, au bord de la combustion par honte. Il a si chaud qu'on pourrait faire cuire un homard sur son corps.

\- Quoique …l'effet de surprise ça a du bon en fait… Dit Newt en avisant le torse dénudé de Thomas.

Un Thomas qui se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'il en a des raisons de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il est à moitié à oualpé à a peine quelques centimètres de Newt. Et cette distance se réduit dangereusement à mesure que le blond se rapproche de Thomas, la tête penchée sur le côté, faisant mine d'examiner un tableau de maitre ou une sculpture particulièrement intéressante.

-Tu…renvoie très bien la lumière…Remarque-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus, l'air toujours aussi concentré.

Thomas ne sait plus où se mettre. Jamais un compliment, aussi saugrenu soit-il ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Où peut être que le compliment n'a rien à voir avec les picotements qu'il commence à ressentir sur toute la surface de son épiderme. Mais que la proximité de la personne qui vient de le complimenter est un facteur non négligeable dans sa réaction cutanée. C'est lorsque la main de Newt commence à explorer cette surface aux propriétés si étonnant qu'est la peau de Thomas que le cerveau de ce dernier sort enfin de son hibernation. Mec ! Le gars qui occupe tes pensées 24heures sur 24 est en train de faire faire une promenade à sa main sur ton torse ! Mais réagis ! Bon dieu ! Secoue-toi !

-T'es pas mal non plus, si on parle photographie… lâche Thomas en suivant du doigt la ligne de la mâchoire du blond.

Les yeux des deux garçons se croisent, leurs regards se soutiennent pendant quelques secondes puis, n'y tenant plus, ils anéantissent la distance qui les sépare.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Si vous avez des idées d'histoire mais que vous voulez pas les écrire je suis preneuse.


End file.
